


Я не знаю, где ошиблись мы в расчетах

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Demons, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Они демоны, но сейчас они так отвратительно и так прекрасно человечны.
Relationships: Mundus/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	Я не знаю, где ошиблись мы в расчетах

**Author's Note:**

> ода перьям мундуса и песням би-2

Мундус распахивает белые крылья так широко, будто хочет объять весь мир.

Его улыбка напоминает осколки рассыпанного по полу стекла, и Спарда с едва отчетливой мстительностью давит их, вдавливает в холодный мрамор пьедестала — а затем в них же опускается на колени.

Они молчат, но в гулкой тишине все равно слышны крики. Они кричат в своих воспоминаниях, кричат о том, что никогда не должно было случиться, но все же произошло. Спарда прижимает к сердцу кулак и склоняет голову. Подчиняется своему богу — не единственному в мире, но самому дорогому и значимому.

— Все мертвы.

Отчет короткий и сухой. Слова _(камнем на камень, пеплом на пепел, внезапным освобождением)_ падают и оседают пылью на языке. В горле горчит, и Спарда с сожалением думает о том, что демоны в последнее время стали слишком человечны.

— Хорошая работа. — Мундус улыбается.

Такую улыбку — яростную и яркую — Спарде слишком редко удается увидеть. Спарда нарушает негласный приказ и поднимается на ноги, делает шаг вперед, делает шаг через пропасть в их титулах и силе — чтобы коснуться белых перьев. Когти скользят сквозь них, разрушают столь бережно приглаженное оперение, разрывают тонкие теплые нити и, будто бы ненароком, поджигают их.

Огонь гаснет мгновенно, но гадкий запах гари все равно остается где-то между ними. Огонь не может поглотить камень, но — Спарда верит — нужно всего лишь немного постараться.

Спарда целует холодную бледную скулу, проводит шипастым языком по щеке Мундуса — и скрежет металла о камень режет слух. Они демоны, создания, не ведающие жажды и желания, но так _отчаянно_ сейчас желающие друг друга. Спарда сжимает пальцы, ломая тонкие стержни перьев.

Мундус сжимает руку на его чешуйчатой шее и молчаливо обещает переломать все позвонки. За закрытыми дверями они позволяют себе слишком много, но в то же время этого для них слишком мало. Этого никогда не хватит, этого никогда не было достаточно.

Спарда улыбается по-звериному, и огонь, растекающийся в его венах, грозит вот-вот вырваться наружу.

Холод обжигает его до кончиков пальцев. Сломанные перья падают вниз каменным крошевом, и на их месте появляются новые.

Спарда чувствует их мягкость, будто держит в руках нежнейший шелк.

Спарда чувствует вкус губ _бога_ , и сейчас не имеет значения то, что демоны не умеют чувствовать. Они ведь могут иногда притвориться кем-нибудь другим?

Мундус смеется и крыльями обхватывает весь мир. Свой мир — тронный зал, мертвый камень,

 _Спарду_.


End file.
